Thoughts at Sunset
by blueraspberry-butterflies
Summary: The Next Gen's flaws, fears, loves, and secrets. All freeverses for each character.
1. Cassiopeia

=She= doesn't care

that he's a weasley

and weasley's always

win

one day

=cassie's=

gonna beat that .:boy:. in

something

anything

=she's=

not picky

*quidditch*

[]chess []

+ a test +

potions

even a little thing, like a

race

because

merlin, =she's= tired of

-p-e-r-f-e-c-t

\/\amazing/\/

r | a | v | e | n | c | l | a | w

.:hugo:. weasley

alwayswinning

~and~

little

sweet

{h}{u}{f}{f}{l}{e}[p}{u}{f}{f}

=cassiopeia= benson

l

o

s

i

n

g

and

.:him:. teasing =her= to no end

every time she

l

o

s

e

s

(which is

every

stupid

stinking

t i m e)

and everyone expecting =her= to

~c~h~a~n~g~e~

when .:he:. insults =her=

-looks

-brains

-habits

-friends

but really, c.h.a.n.g.e

is

overrated

and =cassie= is

_completely_

**absolutely**

utterly

sure that the day =she =

changes for

.:hugo:. weasley,

is the day that

**rose** weasley and scorpius /malfoy\

()snog() the living

daylights out of each other

but then .:hugo:. starts to act **nice**

and .:he's:. actually pretty funny

and =she= thinks they're friends

(oh, little =cassie=, so n-a-i-v-e)

but then when =she= is dancing in the

r

a

i

n

.:he:. tells =her= it's

-**immature**

and

-stupid

and

-psycho

and it stings

because =she= t.h.o.u.g.h.t..:he:.

|c|a|r|e|d|

about =her=

([e]vidently,[s]he [w]as [w]rong.)

which is more important: don't change or .:hugo:. weasley?

and even if it might be the latter

=she=

pretends that the

t

r

a

i

l

s

down =her= cheeks

()are()from()the()

r

a

i

n

f

a

l

l

when =she= turns =she= sees Rose and **Scorpius**

kissing

(yeah, =she= didn't see that one coming

but it did happen-whoops

if that's not a sign, =cassie=

doesn't

know

what

is

but she isn't going to change,

right?)

stay strong, opal.

(hugo calls her opal.)

(opal.)

-stay-

s

t

r

o

n

g.

* * *

**So that was about a muggle-born named Cassiopeia Benson who has a rivalry with Hugo and he always wins. They hate each other and Hugo pressures Cassie to change by teasing her but she never does. Then, the two start to become friends, but Hugo messes it up by criticizing Cassie, but this time his opinion matters to Cassie and she's really confused. I might do a Lucy-centric piece next. If you have any suggestions or pairings please tell me!**


	2. Fred II

whenever you _hide_ in the **shadows**

{which you seem to do |q|u|i|t|e| |o|f|t|e|n|}

you sorta become f-a-m-i-l-i-a-r with the feeling of

_loneliness_

and **fear**

and doubt

doubt for your p:a:r:e:n:t:s

{always **fighting** **fighting** **fighting**}

**fear **for _poor_ roxanne

{her '_i'm okay_'s were riddled with [t][e][a][r][s] nowadays}

and_ loneliness_ for

y o u

**xxx**

_no one ever said that the shadows were a nice place to hide_

**xxx**

you aren't your uncle

_your father's other half and a brilliant beater and prankster_

you're just \/\freddie/\/

_mediocre at pretty much everything_

you keep to the **back** and lucy is sending you looks

{you don't _s-m-i-l-e_ anymore, and she's **scared**}

but nothing is really (f)(u)(n) for you after

_that day_

|r|o|x|y| was **kidnapped**

and it was _your fault_

it was your fault

**your fault**

no more gOoFiNg

just *h*i*d*i*n*g* away

just_ hiding _away

**xxx**

"_go sod off, roxy! i'm working here!"_

**xxx**

you didn't _mean_ to p-u-s-h- her away to polish your =broom=

and not notice where she'd **wandered**

even though you were **supposed** to be **watching** her

_she's really only nine, you know_

at least she's **back.**

**xxx**

you gotta make sure to protect her this time

no more p:l:a:y:i:n:g a:r:o:u:n:d

_you are not your dad's dead brother_

**and you aren't the old freddie **

so you make a /new\/personality\

_gloomy_

unsocial

{_miserable_}

**xxx**

you _**delve**_ into **~_divination~_**

predicting _death_

misfortune

**pain**

and in a s-i-c-k way it makes you feel **better** to

_cry in a corner_

and take your frustration out on \crystal/\balls/

instead of

_confronting your mum and dad_

and

**living your life again**

are you _scared_, little freddie?

scared of |starting| |over|?

of not being who they _think_ you are?

**xxx**

roxy recommends something to be

**passionate** about

{she tells you that}

for victoire, it's _dancing_

for _dominique_, it's **photography**

for **louis**, it's art

for molly, it's _writing_

for _lucy_, it's **dreaming**

for **rose**, it's debating

for hugo, it's_ laughing_

for _james_, it's **pranking**

for **albus**, it's plotting

for lily, it's _quidditch_

and for _her_, it's **helping**

what is **it ** for you?

**xxx**

lucy {compassionate, _caring_ lucy}

gets you a guitar

**and suddenly it becomes your** _**l******__~i_~f~e

{banging out chords}

_making some songs up for the bad days_

and some more up for the good ones

soon there are more [upbeat] [melodies] than [darker] [compositions]

_even if your parents disagree over everything _

**and you haven't forgiven yourself**

_yet_

but time **heals** all

**w**

**o**

**u**

**n**

**d**

**s**

**xxx**

slowly, bit by bit, you

_pull_

yourself

**out **

_of _

the

**darkness**

_and_

into

**the**

_\\light/_

**you like it better here anyways**

being freddie the {m}usician

_being out of the shadows_

being loved.

* * *

**I did a little Fred II here wondering how he would turn out, but I couldn't resist a happy(ish) ending. Drop me a review telling me which character to do or your favorite line so far! **


End file.
